vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Night of the Comet
The Night of the Comet is the second episode of the First Season and the series. Summary thumb|300px|right|The Night of The Comet Promo Trailer As Mystic Falls prepares for a festival to celebrate the passing of a comet, Vicki is in the hospital recovering from the attack she can barely remember. goes to the hospital and tries to use his abilities to make sure Vicki doesn’t remember what really happened, but his attempt is cut short when Vicki’s brother Matt arrives. Jeremy continues to struggle at school and with his feelings for Vicki. At a parent/teacher conference, Mr. Tanner makes Aunt Jenna feel that she is failing as a surrogate parent, especially when it comes to Jeremy. decides to go to the Salvatore house to talk to Stefan, but finds his charming brother Damon instead. reveals surprising information about Stefan’s past, and when Stefan arrives home, Elena is confused and embarrassed to realize that he isn’t happy to see her there. Meanwhile, Vicki’s memory of the attack begins to come back to her. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Recurring Cast Guest Cast * Chris William Martin as Zach Salvatore * Benjamin Ayres as William Tanner Co-Starring * Peyton Lee as Guy * Elizabeth Keener as Girl Soundtrack Trivia * Antagonist: Damon * This episode had 3.78 millions viewers in USA. * First episode to show witch powers. * Although unseen until'' Bloodlines, Anna arrives in town in this episode. * The opening sequence hints at Elena and Stefan's first encounter when he saved her after her parent's car went over Wickery Bridge ("I know we have history together" "Last spring my parents' car drove off of a bridge near the lake") :'Episode Title:' :* The episode title ''The Night of the Comet refers to the event of a comet over Mystic Falls that has not occurred in a century and a half. :* Night of the Comet was also a 1984 zombie apocalypse B-movie. Cultural References * [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Night_of_the_Comet Night of the Comet], a 1984 zombie apocalypse B-movie. * [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wuthering_Heights Wuthering Heights], Emily Brontë's only novel, originally published under the pseudonym Ellis Bell. Quotes Voiceovers : : Dear Diary. This morning is different. There's change. I can sense it. Feel it. : I'm awake. For the first time in a long time I feel completely and undeniably awake. : For once I don't regret the day before it begins. :'' I welcome the day''. Elena/Stefan: Because I know... :'' I will see her again''. :'' I will see him again. For the first time in a long time, I feel good''. Quotes :Jenna: "Oh! Do I look adult? As in respectfully parental?" ---- :Jenna: "Hair up or down" Elena: "Sexy stewardess, boozy housewife." Jenna: "Up it is." ---- :Elena: "I feel good, which is rare, so I've decided to go with it. Fly free, walk on sunshine and all that stuff." ---- :Caroline: "I'm confused. Are you psychic or clairvoyant?" :Bonnie: "Technically, grams says I'm a witch. My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something... Grams tried to explain it all but she was looped on the liquor so I kinda tuned out. Crazy family, yes. Witches, I don't think so." ---- :Bonnie: "Feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night." ---- :Bonnie: "Why didn't you just talk to him?" Caroline: "I don't know, I was drunk." ---- :Tyler: "I'm gonna kick your ass." :Jeremy: "You know you keep saying it but when are you gonna actually do it? Because I vote for right here and right now." ---- :Elena: ''(about Vicki) "''Did she say what kind of animal it was that attacked her?" :Matt: "She said it was a vampire." ---- :Mr. Tanner: "As Jeremy's teacher I'm concerned. Alright, it's the third day of school and he's skipped six of his classes." ---- :Mr. Tanner: "And you're related to the family how? Mother's kid sister?" ---- :Mr. Tanner: "Are there any other relatives in the picture?" :Jenna: "I'm their sole guardian." :Mr. Tanner: "Could there be?" ---- :Mr. Tanner: "It's an impossible job isn't it? Raising two teens?" :Jenna: "It's been tough but no, it's not." :Mr. Tanner: "Wrong answer. It's an extremely impossible job, anything less and you're not doing it properly." ---- :Stefan: "It was an animal that attacked you. It came out of the night and jumped you. You blacked out, it's all you remember." :Vicki: "It's all I remember." ---- :Bonnie: "Well, I was talking to Grams and she said the comet was a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls it was lots of death. So much blood and carnage it created a bed for paranormal activity." :Caroline: "Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens." ---- :Caroline: "You and Stefan talked. All night?" ---- :Caroline: "Okay, it's easy. Girl likes boy, boy likes girl; sex." :Elena: "Profound." ---- :Jenna: "I picked up dinner. Tacos. I had an urge for guacamole." :Jeremy: "No, I'm good, thanks." :Jenna: "Eat anyway. It's a ruse, I wanna talk." ---- :Vicki: "Why are you here?" :Jeremy: "I just wanted to see how you were doing." :Vicki: "Did you see the look on Matt's face? That was suspicion. I don't want people to find out about us, Jeremy." :Jeremy: "Well, you gotta get over that." :Vicki: "Tyler is finally showing some interest." :Jeremy: "You have to get over that too. Do you see Mr. Concerned? (looks under bed) Tyler, are you under there?" ---- :Jeremy: "Why wouldn't I check on you, I'm the one who found you." :Vicki: "You are?" :Jeremy: "Yeah, I carried you out of the woods." :Vicki: "Thank you." ---- :Damon: "I'm Damon, Stefan's brother." :Elena: "He didn't tell me he had a brother." :Damon: "Well, Stefan's not one to brag." ---- :Elena: "Wow, this is your living room?" :Damon: "Living room, parlor, 70's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste." ---- :Damon: "I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him." ---- :Elena: "You say it like every relationship is doomed to end." :Damon: "I'm a fatalist." ---- :Damon: "You know, I should break out the family photo albums, or some home movies. But, I have to warn you, he wasn't always such a looker." ---- :Damon: ''(whistles)'' "Great gal, she's got spunk." ---- :Damon: "Let me guess: hospital?" :Stefan: "Someone had to clean up your mess." :Damon: "Well, were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work?" ---- :Stefan: "How long was Elena here?" :Damon: "What are you afraid, Stefan? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past?" ---- :Stefan: "What kind of game are you playing, Damon?" :Damon: "Guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" ---- :Jenna: "Wait ‘til you date a guy with mommy issues. Or cheating issues. Or amphetamine issues." ---- :Elena: "At least I put myself out there." Bonnie: "Is that what your calling it?" ---- :Stefan: ''(about Damon)'' "He wants to make my life miserable, it's how he enjoys his." ---- :Vicki: "I'm hurt." :Jeremy: "Well, the doctor gave you something didn't he?" :Vicki: "The kid stuff. Nothing with an "o" in it. I think he was onto me." :Jeremy: ''(hands her some pills)'' "Knock yourself out. Literally." ---- :Stefan: "You know that comet. It's been traveling across space for thousands of years. All alone." :Elena: "Yeah, Bonnie says it's a "harbinger of evil". ---- :Elena: "You seem to spend a lot of time apologizing." :Stefan: "I have a lot to apologize for." ---- :Elena: ''(about Katherine)'' "She broke your heart." :Stefan: "That was a long time ago." :Elena: "When you lose someone it stays with you. Always reminding you of how easy it is to get hurt." ---- :Elena: "We met and we talked. And it was epic. But then the sun came up and reality set in." ---- :Vicki: "I know you." :Damon: "Well, that's unfortunate." ---- :Caroline: "You slept with Vicki Donovan? I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with you?" :Tyler: "There's no way." :Jeremy: "And I didn't even have to force her into it." ---- :Elena: "Look, I'm sick of the tough love speech, Jer, it's clearly having no impact" :Jeremy: "You and Jenna, between the two of you it's enough already." :Elena: "We can stop if you want. Send you to a therapist where you'll be forced to deal with it, or to rehab where you'll sit in group and tell some stranger how you let your life fall apart, or you could talk to me." :Jeremy: "I vote for none of the above." ---- :Matt: "You know, Elena and I have know each other a long time. I know we're not together right now but I look out for her. I'll always look out for her." ---- :Damon: ''(to Vicki)'' "I'm not gonna drop you." ---- :Damon: ''(after Stefan jumps to the top of a tall building)'' "Not bad, have you been eating bunnies?" ---- :Damon: "Stefan Salvatore did this to you." :Vicki: "Stefan Salvatore did this to me." :Damon: "He's a vampire; a vicious, murderous, monster." ---- :Damon: "Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak. A couple of vampire parlor tricks? That's nothing compared to the that you could have. That you now need. But you could change that. Human blood, gives you that." ---- :Damon: "You can feed and make her forget or you can let her run screaming "vampire" through the town square." ---- :Damon: ''(to Stefan)'' "I want you to remember who you are." ---- :Stefan: "You know what? Let her go. Let her tell everyone vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up and drive a stake through my heart because at least I'll be free of you." ---- :Vicki: "I took some pills man. I'm good." ---- :Damon: "It's good to be home. I think I might stay a while. This town could use a bit of a wake up call, don't you think?" ---- :Stefan: "What are you up to, Damon?" :Damon: "That's for me to know and you to dot dot dot." ---- :Caroline: "Ever notice how the druggies are the biggest attention whores?" ---- :Caroline: (after Bonnie has another vision) "Yeah, she kind of wigs out, it's her thing." ---- :Elena: "Jer?" :Jenna: "Nope, it's me; the hypocrite patrol. I've become my own worst night mare, the authority figure." ---- :Elena: "What brought this on?" :Jenna: "Your asshat of a history teacher shamed me good yesterday." :Elena: "You got Tannered. Been there." ---- :Jenna: "Discover the impossible, Ms. Sommers." Got it, thanks, like I didn't know I was screwing up." ---- :Jenna: "I can't do it. I'm gonna say or do the wrong thing and he's gonna get worse and it's gonna be my fault... It's impossible." ---- :Caroline: "Cocky, much?" :Damon: "Very much." ---- :Elena: "I got home tonight, planning on doing what I always do; write in my diary like I have been since my mom gave me one when I was ten. So I get everything out, every feeling and it all goes in this little book I hide on the second shelf behind this really hideous ceramic mermaid, but then I realized I'd be writing things I should probably tell you." :Stefan: "What would you write?" :Elena: "I would write "Dear Diary. Today I convinced myself it was okay to give up. Don't take risks. No drama, now is just not the time." But my reasons aren't reasons, they're excuses. All I'm doing is hiding from the truth and the truth is... I'm scared, Stefan. I'm that if I let myself be happy for even one moment the world's just gonna come crashing down and I don't know if I can survive that." :Stefan: "Do you wanna know what I would write? "I met a girl. We talked. It was epic. Then the sun came up and reality set in," well, this is reality, right here." Gallery Videos Pictures niteofthecomet1.JPG|Elena and Stefan at the front of the boarding house. 102.jpg|Damon and Elena sees Stefan. normal_SR0742_VD101b_0422.JPG|Stefan talking to Elena. normal_SR0742_VD101b_0213.JPG|Elena and Damon meet for the first tine. normal_SR0742_VD101b_0200.JPG|Stefan catches Damon talking to Elena. normal_SR0742_VD101b_0255.JPG|Damon talks about Stefan to Elena. normal_SR0742_VD101b_0030.JPG|Damon tells Elena about Katherine (Stefan's ex). normal_SR0742_VD101b_0012.JPG|Elena goes inside the Salvatore's boarding house for the first time. normal_SR0742_VD101b_0072.JPG|Elena, Stefan and Damon. normal_SR0742_VD101b_0088.JPG|Stefan in his home. normal_SR0742_VD101b_0124.JPG|Damon and Elena talking about Katherine. normal_SR0742_VD101b_0100.JPG|Stefan and Damon. normal_VD102a_0459.JPG|Stefan, Damon and Vicki on the roof top. normal_VD102a_0599.JPG|Damon pushes Vicki in front of Stefan. normal_VD102a_0477.JPG|Vicki freaking out. normal_VD102a_0565.JPG|Vicki panicking, Stefan stopping her. normal_VD102a_0497.JPG|Stefan and Damon arguing. normal_VD102a_0103.JPG|Elena, Bonnie and Caroline at Mystic Grill. normal_notcelenadamon.jpg|Elena and Damon normal_VD102a_0159.JPG|Bonnie and Caroline talking to Elena. normal_stefandamonroof2.jpg|Stefan and Damon on the roof top. normal_stefandamonroof3.jpg|Stefan and Damon looking at Vicki (who is on the floor freaking out). normal_scstefandamon.jpg|Damon and Stefan looking at Vicki. vampirediaries102_0977.jpg tumblr_m4su1cXOVC1r0dpqco1_500.jpg See Also fr:Episode 1x02 : La nuit de la comète 102 102 Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Featured Episodes